


Kisses and Plaid

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Non-Binary Malia, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that my shirt?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Plaid

“Is that my shirt?”

Isaac frowns, looking down at the green plaid he’s wearing before shooting Stiles a confused look and shrugs. “I thought it was Scott’s.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s Malia’s, actually,” Scott pipes up from his place between Jackson’s legs. Jackson is braiding Scott’s hair, the Alpha having grown it out, not on purpose, he just keeps forgetting to get it cut. (And maybe he likes how Allison will run her fingers through it at night, or how Boyd will gently pull on it when Scott goes down on him.) “They’re really into green lately.” 

Jackson snorts. “Blame Stilinski for that; he made them watch Harry Potter and started putting us in Hogwarts Houses.” 

“You’re just mad we put you in Hufflepuff,” Stiles sticks his tongue out at Jackson, and gets a genuinely offended look in return. 

“Please, I’m clearly a Slytherin,” Jackson says, lifting his nose in the air. 

“What’s wrong with being a Hufflepuff?” Boyd says, walking through the door, rest of the pack behind him. 

“Not a thing,” Scott replies, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

Boyd obliges, bending down and cupping Scott’s face to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I want a kiss,” Stiles pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Come here, you baby,” Isaac mutters, and Stiles grins before pouncing, knocking Isaac on his back and straddling the other boy’s hips. “Fucking  _ow_.”

“I’ll kiss it better,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
